farfacinquefandomcom-20200213-history
Nerd Factor
Nerd Factor is a member and moderator of the official Farfa Discord. He is a Cir and rank 13 currently. Nerd Factor is also Farfa's video editor and a youtuber with around 1,500 subscribers. Background Nerd Factor was born on 9th August, 2001 and he is from Germany. His first video was released on 5/4/2018. He has been playing the game for 8 years. History Early days Nerd Factor's early days are pretty obscure as he kept a low profile since he first joined on May 21, 2018 and slowly but surely started blending in with the other members. His first message was him sending a link to #memes promoting his second "yu-gi-oh memes" video. Nerd Factor's early life on the server was basically making fun of the "Skyfang Brigade" archetype that got renamed in the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG to "Fur Hire" and also hating on True Dracos because until this day Nerd Factor still thinks they were a mistake (even though he first considered buying a budget version of the deck because he liked their artwork). Back when it was allowed to talk in #memes, that chat and #subs-and-patreons were and still are the chats that Nerd Factor uses the most. Farfa notices Nerd Factor While Nerd Factor was still just a subscriber he song requested his first video on stream and Farfa ended up reacting to it, after that he song requested his second video a few days later and Farfa ended up making a youtube video out of his reaction, during that video Farfa bashed Nerd Factor for using text-to-speech in his memes and called them bad but he did laugh at some. This video made so that Nerd Factor gained 200 subscribers on his channel overnight. During this time Nerd Factor became more active on the Farfa Discord because he found Farfa funny and liked the people on the discord, also he claims he has no social life so that might be one of the reasons why. Promotion to Editor and Moderator After first getting noticed by Farfa, every time Nerd Factor would upload either the moderator Turntwig or Ferno would donate so that Farfa would react to his videos and so Farfa ended up reacting to everything that Nerd Factor uploaded. As Nerd Factor would upload his content would get better until the point that Farfa accepted him as his video editor. Nerd Factor has edited all of Farfa's duel links videos and made an entire video for Farfa's youtube channel where he showcases a lot of memes about Farfa using his own well known style of creating videos. On 11/11/2018 Farfa noticed that his editor, Nerd Factor, didn't have a moderator role and asked him why and Nerd Factor simply replied back that he should be the one asking that. From that day on out Nerd Factor became a moderator of the Farfa Discord. Break from being a Moderator On the 15th December of 2018, Nerd Factor left the Farfa Discord and the other members became confused for why he did so, he would later return to the server but refused to be a mod. He later confessed on Dragon's server that he was tired of being a mod since the other mods wouldn't let him do what he wanted (most would also criticize his decisions) which was actually what the members of the server wanted (that was what made Nerd Factor considered the favorite mod by the members, an example being his support for Brio's unban during the Brionac Revolution). The individual reason he had reached the breaking point on that day was due to an argument he had with other moderator Turntwig about whether or not the word "cunt" should be banned on the server, which Turntwig insisted it should and, with no other mods online to settle their argument, Nerd Factor got frustrated and left the server. On the 22nd December of 2018, Nerd Factor was hanging around #general-ygo (since he had also lost his subscription during that time) when a new member arrived on the Farfa server and started being toxic to the other members and displaying typical spergy whitename behavior that made it so many people started complaining about this member and requesting for his ban but no mods were online at the time. When Farfa himself finally came online after a while and Nerd Factor personally asked him to ban that member Farfa ended up giving Moderator role to Nerd Factor again to deal with said toxic member. The "Meme Trio" At some point someone shared a meme where Nerd Factor, alongside the moderators Turntwig and Ferno are depicted as "The Son", "The Father" and "The Holy Spirit", respectively, depicting them as the Holy Trinity. From that point on out these 3 started being acknowledged as the "Meme Trio" since they are the most known meme-related content creators on the Farfa Discord. Ferno compared Nerd Factor's videos to the youtuber "Cowbelly" since the way that they make their videos are really similar and so Nerd Factor is sometimes called a Cowbelly copy or "Yugioh Cowbelly". Participation in Fake Ygorganization Article On 03-16-2019, Nerd Factor and Skrelpling created a fake effect for the new Jump promo. The fake effect of the "hand trap" was meant to counter Dangers and other hand traps. Ygorganization edited the article to address this fake effect. Participation in Events Nerd Factor didn't partake in The Great Dinh-Kha Buining of YCS Utrecht. Nerd Factor partook in the Farfa's Structure Deck Tournament using the structure deck Master of Pendulum, he lost to Skrelpling on round 2. Fun facts Nerd Factor is the creator of Farfa's official theme, "Farfa's Paradise". His favorite "yugi memer" is the moderator Ferno. Category:Characters